


Alphabet Soup (Innocence) Fuuta

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You weren’t sure if it was because he was still just a child, but Fuuta was the embodiment of innocence in your eyes, making you want nothing more than to protect him. One thing you always feared was him being corrupted by the cruel world in which he lived.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Innocence) Fuuta

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 134 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Fuuta ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **I** is for _innocence_ ]

You weren’t sure if it was because he was still just a child, but Fuuta was the embodiment of innocence in your eyes, making you want nothing more than to protect him. One thing you always feared was him being corrupted by the cruel world in which he lived.

“Fuuta?” You kneeled down in front of the small child, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Yes?” He wondered, blinking up at you with wide, curious eyes.

“Promise me you’ll never lose your innocence.” You murmured, pulling him into a protective hug. He didn’t understand quite what you meant but nodded anyway, wrapping his arms around you.

“I promise, Y/N-nee!”

Even though you knew it wasn’t a promise he could keep, you still felt a bit of comfort knowing that he had agreed to the promise.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
